Mine, Yours & ¿Ours?
by C.L.Ktheri
Summary: Serie de drabbles Gwen & Ben.
1. Chapter 1

_**Ben y los demás personajes no me pertenecen. Escrito con fin de entretenimiento, no lucro.**_

 _ **-.-**_

 _ **Nota: serie de drabbles de Gwen y Ben.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ben** **and** **Gwen**

..

.

 ***Little***

..

.

Cuando eran niños, eran totalmente inocentes. Eran, desinteresadamente, desprevenidos de la realidad. Totalmente inocuos a pensamientos de los adultos.

Todavía recuerda el día en que la conoció.

Era su cumpleaños número 8 y sus padres festejan con alegría su cumple, todos los niños traían regalos que él con gusto recibía.

Y fue ahí que la vio. En la entrada de su casa, con las mejillas rojas y sus ojos cristalinos, señal que había llorado.

Él se detuvo en seco, ante tal lindura de niña. Aunque, a su corta edad, ninguna niña le parecía bonita, más bien llorona y bulliciosa.

Pero ella era diferente, lo podía sentir. Y vaya que era diferente.

Ella con su verde mirada buscaba a alguien. Fue entonces que sus miradas se cruzaron. Y una descarga eléctrica recorrió todo su pequeño cuerpo, había quedado rápidamente prendido de aquella mirada.

No entonces sabiendo el tiempo que se estuvieron examinando fijamente, la mama de la niña cortó la conexión. Acercándola hacia él. Nervioso y sudando como una papa, se enfrentó a la niña más bonita del lugar.

\- Vamos, Gwendolyn, saluda.- le dijo la mamá acercándola hacia él. Ella tímida con las mejillas más rojas, lo miro. Y otra vez se perdió en esos brillosos ojos verdes.

\- T-ten…-estirando el regalo.- f-feliz cumpleaños, Benjamín.- le dijo con la voz más hermosa que haya escuchado en su corta vida.

El, atontado por la voz y por la dulce carita sonrojada de la niña, tomó el regalo sin apuros. Y una agradable descarga recorrió su cuerpo al topar las manitos de ella con las de él.

Fue maravilloso. Tan maravillo que no parecía real.

\- Ben, hijo mío. Ya la conociste, ella es Gwendolyn, tu prima.

Tú prima.

Prima.

El mundo se le vino abajo.

Sus ojos se nublaron y sus uñas se enterraron en el regalo. Aunque contaba con una corta edad, él ya sabía lo que era primo.

\- Ben, que pasa, abraza a tu prima.- le dijo su padre empujándolo del hombro hacia ella, quitándole el regalo.

\- Vamos no sean tímidos.- exclamó su reciente tía empujando también a su hija.

Y se abrazaron. Sus brazos se enroscaron en su cuerpecito y los de ella en el suyo, con timidez. Sintiendo lo cálido del aquel abrazo.

Un abrazo inocente. Un abrazo de niños.

El primer contacto físico de tantos por tener y haber.

Y fue ahí cuando por primera vez supo; que es ser mezquino.

El ser dueño de una vida que le pertenezca aunque esa vida no quiera. Porque él, desde el momento que la conoció, se encapricho con esa muchacha de cabellos rojizos naranjados y ojos verdes como los felinos.

.

.

.

.

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-..-

 **Nota:**

 **Francamente, esta pareja me ha gustado hace muchos años, pero nunca me había imaginado hacer un one-shot de ellos. Hace años que había dejado de ver Ben pero aun así no me había olvidado de Ben. Pero cuando vi, nuevamente, un episodio de Ben 10, me di cuenta de lo olvidada que estaba esta linda pareja. ¡¿Cómo pude olvidarla?! . Entonces, comencé ver más episodio de Ben y también cuando vi un fic de Ben y Gwen, realmente dije: waau! Un fic de Gwen y Ben. Y lo primero que se me cruzo por la cabeza, fue: Incesto. Pero, al parecerme todo lo contrario, me gusto. Me gusto. Me fascinó. Me encanto. Pero es que realmente en los años que daban ben 10, pensé que Ben sentía atracción por Gwen y ella lo mismo, o por lo menos algo, no?. Pero me estreche con la pared cuando vi a Julie de novia con Ben. ¡En serio! ¡Con Julie!. Y mis ánimos cayeron. Pero aun así me decidí en hacer fic de esta linda pareja. Aunque algunos no les guste. T.T**

 **Pero, aun así voy a seguir haciendo fic de ellos. Así que nos leemos pronto.**

 **Los quiere.**

 **H.L.**

 **.**

 **¿Reviews?**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	2. Mentiras ONE

_**Gracias a las personas que siguen a esta hermosa pareja. Y a las lindas personitas que dejaron su comentario. Me alegro mucho que en verdad les guste.**_

 **.**

 **Mensonge ONE**

 **.**

 **.**

— _Gwen, tu primo Tennyson se queda a dormir con nosotros una temporada hasta que tus tíos llegan de viajes de negocios_ _._ — La voz de la otra línea se escucha severa. Esa era su mama, avisando de la temporal mudanza de su primo.

— _¿Y el abuelo Max? ¿Porque no recurrieron a él?_ — Su primo podía vivir perfectamente donde su abuelo.

— _Gwen, no quiero nada de peros. Y no salgas tan tarde de la universidad. Tienes que prepararle la cena a tu primo._

Agrande los ojos.

— _!¿Que?¡ !¿Porque?¡_

— _Voy a salir tarde de mi trabajo y tú sales temprano de la U_ _._

— _Y papá?...—_ ore porque este último no tenga trabajo extra.

— _También va a salir tarde. !Así que jovencita nada de quejas ¡_

— _!Pero, mamá, tengo una cita con Kevin esta noche¡ !No puedo dejarlo plantado¡_

— _Pues ténganlo en la casa. Tu primo entenderá._ —¿!Qué es lo que había escuchado?¡

— _!Claro que no¡ !Es mal tercio¡ Además, seria de lo más incómodo._

— _Pues, lo siento, hija. Tendrás que cancelar la cita con Kevin._ — y sin más le colgó. Dejándola con la boca abierta.

.

.

—Ya llegue.— grite, avisando. Pero nadie salió ni respondió. Camine hasta el living, de seguro está jugando videojuegos por eso no le respondió, pero grande fue su sorpresa al no encontrarlo. Conclusión; Mi primo había salido, de seguro a ver a su Julie. Rio, por dentro, si mamá llamaba y preguntaba si su primo se encontraba en casa, le respondería con la verdad. _No está, mama, salió con su noviecita._

—Pues este es mi momento.— Como no hay nadie en casa, llamaría a Kevin y le avisa que la cita seria en su casa.

Se encaminó a la cocina directo a la alacena viendo si hay los víveres correspondientes para la cena que tenía en mente con Kevin.

Lasaña.

Sonrió, a Kevin le encantará.

Sacó su móvil y marcó a Kevin. Y espero hasta que la voz masculina se escuchó al otro lado de la línea.

— _Hola amor. ¿Qué haces?_.— preguntó, melosa, recargándose en el lavadero. Teniendo una perfecta vista de su ventana, el atardecer transformarse de noche.

— _Arreglándome para esta maravillosa noche, princesa._ — respondió, Kevin en tono galante.

Gwen, artículo un gesto de gusto.

— _Me encanta. Pero Kevin qué te parece un cita aquí en mi casa._

Un desaire de Kevin se escuchó en la línea.

— _Ahora, ¿qué paso?_

— _Tengo que a hacer de niñera. Mis tíos salieron de viaje y mi primo se mudó unos días aquí. Por eso te dijo que la cita será en mi casa. ¿Qué opinas?_

— _No lo sé. Acuérdate que la otra vez tu mama me saco a escobazos pensando que era un delincuente._

— _Oh, vamos. Mama solo se confundió. Y te pidió disculpas después._

— _Si. Pero aun así no cambia que le tenga miedo. Mira que pega duro. Todavía me duele la sentadera._ —la voz de Kevin sonó lastimera.

— _Ya. Pero lo mejor de esto, es que ni papa, ni mama y mucho menos mi primo están en casa. Y, no sé, quizás avancemos al postre_.—le dijo con voz coqueta.

— _mmm, hubieras empezado por ahí._ —le dijo Kevin con voz galante.— _Y, bella dama, que menú hay para hoy. Porque el postre está suculento._

Gwen, sonrió picarona ante las palabras de su novio.

— _Hoy, my sir, habrá Lasaña. ¿Le apetece?_

Y antes de que Kevin respondiera, otra voz contestó.— Sí, lasaña está bien. Pero quiero saber cuál es el postre.

Gwen se respingo. Dando media vuelta y mirando alarmante al dueño de aquella voz. Que sonreía burlón recargado en el marco de la cocina, cruzado de brazos y piernas.

—!Ben¡ ¿Que te han dicho de espiar conversaciones ajenas? !Sube a tu cuarto¡

— Oye, Oye. Tu no me mandas.— Ben, camino hasta la mesa, extendió una silla y se sentó. Con sus orbes verdes repaso el cuerpo de su prima. A Gwen se le puso la piel de gallina. Nunca antes su primo le había visto de ese modo. Le daba miedo. Expectante, cogió su móvil y hablo pero ya era tarde Kevin había colgado. ¿Porque este idiota corta las conversaciones en las peores circunstancia?

— Te dejo colgada.— No lo pregunto, sino, lo afirmo. Ganándose la fulminante mirada de Gwen. Ben desde su silla sonrió burlón.

Gwen, frunció el ceño.

—Ve a tu cama, Ben. No estoy de humor.

— Te lo quitará si vamos a mi habitación. No me gusta dormir solo. Y mucho menos sabiendo que a pocos metros de mi cuarto se encuentra una hermosa joven durmiendo.—

Gwen no sabía qué decir. Solo atino a poner los ojos en blancos y retroceder. Ben nunca se comportaba de ese modo. Bueno, a decir verdad, hace meses que Ben rozaba accidentalmente alguna parte de su cuerpo como cuando la protegida de alguna explosión de los alienígenas. A parte de parecer insinuarse cuando se veían o conversaban, ya sea cuando estaba con Kevin, y Ben hacia mal tercio diciendo alguna tontería o diciendo lo hermosa que era ella (ella pensaba que era broma) enojando a Kevin o cuando salían los cuatro y Ben siempre interrumpe el momento romántico que tenía con Kevin.

— Ben, esto no es gracioso.— le hablo, nerviosa. Mirando cada parte de la cocina menos a él.

—Vamos, Gwen, sabes que no bromeo. — Y Ben, con una sonrisa plasmada en la cara, se levantó caminando lentamente hacia Gwen. Cosa que alteró los nervios de la peli-roja, que agachó la cabeza con timidez.

!¿Porque se ponía nerviosa?¡ !Ben solo bromea con ella¡ Nada más. Entonces, porque sus palabras y sus miradas le ponían a flor de piel.

—Gwen...—Fue entonces que percibió el cuerpo de Ben pegado al suyo. Podía sentir la calidez del cuerpo de Ben abrazar el suyo y la embriagante loción de almendra y menta, que tanto le gusta. Se sentía tan bien tenerlo así de cerca.

— Como los viejos tiempos, no, Gwen.—Ben, mordió el lóbulo de Gwen erizándole la piel, soltando un ligero jadeo. Cosa que complació a Ben.—Te gusta?

—Eso fue hace tiempo Ben.—Gwen, con la cabeza gacha, ladeó su cara. No quería ver a su primo. Porque estaba segura que tenía esa mirada de bobo enamorado hacia ella como cuando eran niños.— Tienes que Olvidar el pasado.

Ben, no respondió, solo empuño sus manos y unió más su cuerpo al de Gwen. No quería abrazarla, se estaba conteniendo, porque si lo hacía estaba seguro que no la soltara nunca más. No, hasta que esté satisfecho.

— No pude hacerlo. Y tú tampoco. Aunque finges muy bien.— Dichas palabras lograron asustar a Gwen que levantó rápidamente su cabeza, mostrando unos orbes verdes, totalmente sorprendidos.

Pero los labios de Ben contra los suyos, le hizo exclamar, más sorprendida aun. Cosa que dio ventaja a la lengua de Ben que se introducía en su cavidad bucal con maestría.

.

.

.

.

 **Oh dios que mala soy 7-7 dejando en la mejor parte… ¿será que en el próximo capi habrá lemon jujujuju *w* nos veremos pronto…**


	3. Mensonge TWO

**Mensonge TWO**

* * *

Verde con verde.

Ben cuidadosamente observaba las reacciones que produjo sus palabras en Gwen. Mientras ella solo lo inspeccionaba con aquellos sorprendidos orbes verdes idénticos a los de su primo.

Es verdad, tenía razón. Nunca pudo olvidar. Todas las noches cuando se despedía de Kevin, un segundo, fugaz pero nítido, el nombre de su primo inundaba su mente. Pero tenía miedo. Por eso, cada vez que lo veía, lo ignoraba y sacaba su lado profesional y lado amoroso con Kevin. Pero no podía. No podía besar a Kevin sin antes pensar que era su Ben.

Mentirosa.

— Todavía hay tiempo para nosotros. Tus papas no están.— Ben, arriesgándose y con temor al tener alguna respuesta negativa. Ya había tirado la piedra, no podía esconderla.

Con sus manos temblorosas acunó la cara de la chica y con lentitud se fue acercando. Dándole tiempo a la chica de que lo rechazara, aunque por dentro rezaba que no.

—Ben…

—Si?

—No te he olvidado. Nunca lo hice.—susurró, perdida en aquellos orbes verdes.

Ben, sonrió con cariño.

— Lo sé, Mi Gwen.

Sin más, corto distancia, uniendo sus labios con los de ella. En un beso dulce, que al segundo se transformó ansioso. Como queriendo grabar la esencia natural de cada uno.

A los minutos, Gwen cortó el beso dejando un hilito de saliva que unía sus lenguas.

— Después de tanto tiempo…

— Ha sido estupendo. —Ben, sonrió como antaño. Cosa que contagió a Gwen.— Hay que hacerlo de nuevo.—le propuso como niño de 5 años haciendo una travesura.

— !Ben¡

— !Que¡ He estado esperando tus besos que he perdido ya la cuenta.

Gwen sonrió divertida.

—Tonto.— le dijo, picarona.

—Boba.— le respondió, juguetón.

— Creído.— Gwen había subido sus manos hacia el cuello de Ben, entrelazándolas.

— Sabionda.—Ben la abrazo, rozando su nariz, para luego rozar sus labios con los de ella.

Y en un suspiro, Gwen, hizo sonreír a Ben.

—Te amo. Aunque no deberíamos de soñar despiertos.

— No te contradijo. Pero me gusta soñar así.

Y Ben la beso, ya no tiernamente, sino, apasionadamente.


End file.
